RPlog:Morganna Reveals A Source
Conference Chamber, Imperial Embassy A large chamber, dominated by a massive conference table built of black marble. Inlays of gold, platinum, and pearl glitter in the light while tiny display screens at each seat flicker with a soft glow from their concealed positions. Large, red leather chairs sit in front of each screen for delegates, ambassadors, and various functionaries to sit. Behind each of the red leather chairs are a pair of black chairs of an aluminum alloy, cold an uncomfortable but stylish none the less. Vaulted cathedral ceilings give a touch of the ancient here as the grey stone walls tower about the occupants. The hard, chisled floor underfoot is as unforgiving as the pacts made here. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- Joir -=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=- Out leads to Corridor, Imperial Embassy. Morganna enters from the corridor. Morganna has arrived. Joir This Human Male stands at just over two metres. His build is athletic, good muscle tone is evident from his fluent style of movement. Mature yet handsome facial features suggest he is in his late thirtes. His light brown hair is cut short in a stylish manner, and compliments a neatly clipped 'goatee' beard. A slight jagged scar lies under his left eye, accentuating the high aristocratic cheek bones. His eyes sparkle a light shade of grey, ruled by a quiet calculating stare. His lips are thin, held in a unconcious arrogant smile. His stance is tall, holding himself in a manner that commands authority. His actions and mannerism belie a life of military service and although the clothes he wears bear no emblems, they closely resemble the dress uniform of the Imperial Stormtroopers. A plain Jet Black high collared jacket, is complimented by matching dress trousers and are of a precise cut which accentuates the athletic frame of the wearer. Polished leather shoes and black leather gloves act with the midnight uniform to create an image of dark power. Morganna Scars.. those are the first things most people see when they observe this 5'10 human woman, particularly the triad of valleys hacking their twisted way through the left side of her face from brow to chin. The eye on that side of her face has been replaced by an unblinking, emotionless, cerulean glowing orb that occasionally flickers and glows with more or less intensity depending on the woman's mood. Almost as emotionless as the robotic eye, the steel grey eye that peers out of the right side of Morganna's face is cold, intelligent and has a violent fire burning within that give her a quite oppressive presence. Strands of reddish brown hair fall over her face, she short cut framing her starkly contrasting face. There are smaller scars visible on her hands and fingers. A plain, navy blue button down shirt with a gold trimmed collar covers Morganna's upper body. The shirt, in turn is covered partially by a lighter blue, soft nerf-suede jacket with a similar trim, both shirt and jacket have a slightly scrumpled appearance to them. Morganna's pants are a straight blue, a similar colour to the jacket, and they are tucked into a pair of well loved, dusty, scruffy black boots, which throws off the 'neat' image completely. Around her waist is a simple belt which houses a blaster, a datapad and a mid sized vibroknife. There is a small, silver, Imperial symbol pinned onto the left collar of her jacket. Sitting at the head of the conference table is Joir, dressed entirely in black he makes an imposing figure. Sitting in front of him is a range of datapads, the majority carry the eagle emblem of Sienar Fleet Systems, however the one he is currently reading is emblazzoned with the crest of the Imperial Bureau of Operations. As Morganna enters the room, Joir looks up, cold eyes briefly scanning the ambassador before he stands to his feet and nods his head in greeting. The ambassador enters the chamber, she is dressed in Blue, but she, too, has an imposing presence. Her scarred visage betrays a smile and she bows respectfully, "Good evening.. I'm sorry I had to ruin out before I could get your impressions on my idea.." Joir nods gravely, cold grey eyes remaining locked on Morganna. "No need to apologize, who I am to stand in the way of the work of the Empire" He continues to stand. Although his stance remains confident there is a hint of confusion, he is obviously unsure If he should ask the ambassador to sit, or if it is common courtesy for the Ambassador to act as host in her own embassy. Morganna walks slowly towards Joir, and takes a seat close to him, creaking back in the red leather and steepling her fingers, "So, tell me of Seinar's intentions in the Caspar sector.. I like to know what's going on in my corner of space." she smiles slightly, "That is, if it isn't too sensitive to tell." one of her hands passes over a sensor and some glasses and a bottle of some fine qwne rises, "Would you like a drink?" her voice has a chill and an edge to it, some of her pronunciation is a little off, as though she has been taught to speak like this, and that it's rather out of character for her to do so. Joir watches the ambassador sit in the chair, and then sinks back into his. He organises the datapads before him into a neat pile, and then places them to one side before returning his cold glance to the Ambassador. His voice is also chilled by the Imperial training, yet it sounds much more natural on him than the ambassador, obviously imprinted at the military academy and perfected through regular use "Just water thankyou, as for our intentions.... well we hope to expand our sales base beyond the core Imperial systems, obviously Caspar offers a good opportunity for us" Morganna pours herself a glass of the fine wine, and then a glass of water for Joir, which she slides over with the precise aim of someone that has seen a bar or two in her time, "There you are." she offers with a nod, "yes, Caspar is a rich, potential resoource for any business, lots of growth and a strong imperial supporter population." Joir nods in agreement. "In addition to legitimate business contacts, we also hope to foster some 'arrangements' which may be of benefit both to us, and to the Empire as a whole." Joir elaborates on his earlier statement, although his voice loses some of its cold edge as he realises that Morganna agrees in part with his feelings. "Intelligence from conventional sources is fine, however many people forget that commerce is as important to Imperial security as military power. We must constantly watch that the power gained by legitimate commerce, and 'black market' operations does not threaten the survival of the New Order" Morganna scratches her chin and raises her eyebrows "I know an Individual that excells in the information business, I worked with him before I was /officially/ part of the empire." her cryptic tone suggests that she was probably unofficially involved at any rate, "Commerce is very important, he who owns the credits makes the rules, we need to keep an eye on their successes, and perhaps offer people rather tempting morsels for dealing with us.." Joir smiles for the first time, it is a cold slightly arrogant smile, but it is genuine enough. "Exactly ambassador, exactly..." he stops for a minute and appears to be searching for the right words, when he begins again his voice is careful and cagey "This individual... is he still in the information business...? perhaps I could deal with him" The scarred Ambassador knows this first hand, she too was offered.. incentives.. she smiles a cool smile and steeples her fingers, "Yes, he is still in the business, his name is Eryk, but is currently off planet, I believe, there is another individual, Zeth Canon.." she raises a finger, tracing around her glass, "But I would be careful what you say around him, he can read lips and he is in the information /trade/, so he would probably sell the information he gains." Joir smiles once again at the inflectation placed on /trade/, obviously understaning too well the mercenary nature of information game. He notes the name down discreetly on a small personal datapad before standing to his feet, he acknowledges the ambassadors offering of knowledge with a nod, but knows that it is not a gift and sometime she will expect to be paid in kind "Thankyou for your help Ambassador, I have other business to attend to, but if you ever need anything, please /ask/" Morganna, too, rises to her feet and offers a hand to Joir, "Certainly, I hope mr Canon provides you with some information.." she smiles bitterly, "Oh, also be aware that Caspar has an infestation of force users, it can be a little chaotic out there... and if I need anything I will ask. Good evening." Joir takes the hand, and smiles in a somewhat more friendly manner than his initial greeting "Thankyou for you warning ambassador, good evening" You head out into the corridor. Morganna Reveals A Source